Idiocy
by Serenity's Muse
Summary: Kakashi freaks out. Sasuke and Naruto help Sakura find her Inner Yaoi Fangirl. KakaIru SasuNaru


Warning: Stupidity, mature content, yaoi 

_Disclaimer: Are there boy-love scenes in every Naruto?_

"DOLPHY-CHAAAAAN!!!!!"

Iruka muttered something and rubbed his eyes. As his vision cleared, the image of Kakashi screaming with his arms flailing running toward him was the first thing he saw. He blinked. What was his lover doing up before him? What was he doing up? Why was he running toward him, about to slam-? He scrambled back on the bed. Unfortunately, he wasn't quick enough as Kakashi somehow manage to trip and directly _between his legs_. Iruka blushed. He was greatly disappointed, however, when his perverted lover did not remain there, rather he continued screaming.

"Dolphy-chan! This is no time for sex!"

No time for sex? Had Kakashi just passed over sex? _THE END OF THE WORLD IS AMONG US!!!!!_ Iruka thought, and he joined Kakashi in the screaming.

"Oh, Iru-chan, what will become of us? HOW WILL I GO ON????!!!!"

"I don't know, Kashi-chan. We could always move to Mars. Start a new civilization there."

It was Kakashi's turn to look confused.

"What are you talking about, Ru-Ru-chan? How will I find my Icha-Icha books on Mars?"

Iruka blinked. "You've lost your Icha-Icha?"

"Not just one!! They're ALL GONE!!! HOW WILL I LIVE?!?!?!?!" With that, Kakashi burst into tears. "I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO DISTURB YOUNG CHILDREN AGAIN!!!"

"Kashi-chan, we'll find them, don't worry. I'm sure you could live without them for just a few days."

"A FEW DAYS?!" He burst into tears once more. "Oh, Dolphy-chan, we must find who stole them immediately.

"You think someone _stole_ them?" Iruka blinked.

Kakashi wiped away a tear and nodded. Iruka sighed. "What'll make you feel better?" Iruka asked, knowing full well the answer.

Kakashi sniffed. "Maybe some sex…" Iruka sighed. Though he enjoyed it, Dolphy-chan knew full well "some sex" meant he wouldn't be coming out without being crippled for weeks.

"Okay, Kashi-chan, but let me call the old lady, and tell her to get a search started."

And so ten minutes later, Iruka came back to the bedroom, fully prepared to go at it like rabbits for good portion of the day. And that's what happened.

Tsunade received the call and practically laughed her head off, but she realized just how important Icha-Icha was to Kakashi. She complied and employed Sakura to help her. She would've called for Naruto and Sasuke has she not known what they were up to. She knew they wouldn't surface for quite a while. So, they searched around for those precious Icha-Ichas, though they both thought it was just plain ridiculous.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sasuke were engaging in similar activities as that of Kashi-chan and Dolphy-chan.

"Ngh… mmm…Sas…ah!"

Sasuke, loving the sounds he was eliciting from his lover continued his work downward, slipping a hand into Naruto's pants and giving the rather impressive erection a squeeze. Naruto gasped.

"Sasuke…Don't stop…"

Sasuke grinned. In one smooth motion, he slipped both his lover's pants and boxers down in one smooth motion. Naruto's erection stood tall, weeping just slightly. Sasuke blew down on tip, extracting another moan from his blond dobe's throat. Naruto thrust his hips forward, making it very clear what he wanted, but Sasuke held him down. "Impatient, aren't we?"

Naruto groaned. "Teme, just get on with it."

"You aren't getting anywhere with that attitude, dobe. I want to hear you beg." Sasuke blew on the tip of his erection once more.

"Please…I…need…Sas-ah!!"

Sasuke took Naruto in his mouth, running his tongue over the slit, making Naruto gasp and moan. Naruto tried to thrust deeper into Sasuke's mouth, but his lover firmly held his hips down. Sasuke moved up the shaft torturously slowly. It seemed like an eternity before Naruto was fully in his mouth. Naruto groaned with need.

"Please…Sasuke…"

Sasuke smiled inwardly and decidedly Naruto had endured enough torture. He worked his magic tongue, making Naruto moan and gasp. It didn't take long for Naruto to reach his limit, spilling his hot essence down Sasuke's throat. Sasuke licked his lips and smiled, giving Naruto a loving kiss, allowing him to taste himself on his tongue.

Little did the lovers realize, Sakura had witnessed them. At first she was not sure what to make of the scene, but she reached down to her Inner Yaoi Fangirl and realized it was all for the good of providing good, wholesome yaoi-action. Thus, she eagerly watched them and enjoyed the show, making a mental note to bring a video camera next time.

Kakashi was still upset. He'd still not found his precious Icha-Icha books, and Iru-chan was very sore from several days worth of sex. He was could barely sit up, much less sustain through more sex. However would he get off?

"Kashi-chan?"

"Oh, Dolphy-chan, how will I live?"

"Kashi-chan…"

"How will I survive without sexual relief?"

"Kashi-chan, I've-"

"I'LL DIE!! I CAN'T GO ON!!"

"KASHI-CHAN!"

Kakashi was startled. "What, Ru-Ru-chan?"

"I've found your Icha-Icha."

"You did?! Where are they?"

Iruka directed beneath the bed.

"Oh yeah! I had to hide them when Tsunade threatened to destroy them. I forgot where they were."

Iruka blinked. "Kashi-chan, you idiot."

_A/N: One of those things I wrote when I as up at three AM due to insomnia. I really wanted to do a KakaIru thing for some reason. I just randomly added a SasuNaru scene because we all love yaoi. Anyways, please review._


End file.
